Make the Pain Go Away
by Sugercube75
Summary: When Yao finally gets the nerves to tell Ivan how he feels he is rejected. Now who will Yao go to for comfort? Rating will most likely rise to M.


_**Summery**__**: When Ivan tells Yao he's in love with Alfred instead of Yao, who will Yao go to for comfort? SouthKoreaxChina**_

It hurt. It hurt alot. It felt like his heart was on fire. He hadn't expected this when he had told Ivan how he felt. He hadn't expected this horrible rejection. Now Yao just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide away forever. To just disappear from the world. He couldn't drive in this condition, so he left his car and started walking. Started walking away from Ivan's house. He didn't know where he'd go but he just wanted away from the Russian and his country. It was snowing and cold as hell but he just kept walking. Maybe the snow would put out the fire eating at his heart? He didn't know.

'_The day when happiness becomes a small snowflake_', rang out from his pocket.

"Oh god...not now, aru...", Yao groaned as he reached and fished his phone out of his pocket. '_The day when all smiles become the crystal snow_'. Yao stared at his phone. Yong Soo's name flashed on the screen along with a picture of him smiling like an idiot. Hastily clicking the 'reject' button ending the annoying song and the others call. "I just want to be alone, aru...", Yao thought to himself. "Alone...will I always be like this?", he willed himself not to cry. He was done crying. Sick of it. Qucikly he blinked back tears and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "I just need to relax, aru, maybe I'll crash at Mei's hou-"

'_The day when happiness becomes a small snowflake, The day when all smiles become crystal snow_'. Yao stared down at his pocket and pulled out his phone. '_Falling down like flower petals, let's make a wish for our love, weren't you born for this moment?_' He was calling again. That damn Yong Soo. Didn't he understand that Yao just wanted to be alone? Quickly he clicked the 'reject' button for a second time and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. Yao looked around, slowly he recognized where he was. Yao had first met Ivan here at this playground...Yao blinked slowly as the memory flooded back to his mind.

_"D-damnit, aru...it's so cold!", Yao yelped as he trudged through the snow in a pair of boots that were two sizes too big for his feet. "IT'S MARCH, ARU! STOP SNOWING!", Yao looked up and yelled at the slowly falling march snow. He had been on his way too a meeting with the country Russia and both their bosses when Yao had made a side trip and promised to get back to the hotel soon. Well, that was before he had gotten lost. He should've accepted the servant Russia's boss had offered him. He was supposed to meet Russia and their bosses in an hour and he was completely lost! This would not make a good first impression. He looked around and sighed, the only thing nearby was an abandoned playground. He walked over and sat down on one of the swings, and hopelessly started swaying back and forth. Yao had always liked swingsets, you could go as high as you wanted and it felt like you might just taking off flying. _

_"Da, I agree. It needs to stop snowing. But you should try telling the clouds that!", Yao looked over to the voice that had spoken to him. On the swing beside him sat a small boy, about 12 years old maybe? He had light beige hair and a scarf that nearly matched his hair. The boy looked over and smiled a smile cool enough to freeze the blood in Yao's veins. His eyes were beautiful, they were the color of ameythists and had a strange glow to them._

_"O-oh, nihao, aru. I didn't see you there.", Yao smiled at the strange boy. "Do you happen to know where the Inn is?"_

_The boy tilted his head slightly as if he didn't understand, maybe he only spoke Russian? But he just spoke English! "Da! I do, this way!", the boy hopped off the swing and ran off at an incredible speed, Yao was shocked and raced after the boy._

Only later, after an extremely long goose chase did Yao figure out the boy was Russia. Stinging tears blurred Yao's vision, he quickly wiped his eyes and moved away from the playground as if it was crawling with demons. "Vanya..."

'_The day happiness becomes a white snowflake'_- Yao whipped the phone out of his pocket and clicked the 'answer' button. "Nihao, aru, what do you want, Yong Soo?", Yao growled irritably into the phone.

"Aniki! Why didn't you answer the phone before, da-ze?", worry heavily tinting the younger asians voice. "Where are you, da-ze?"

"Out. I want to be alone, aru.", Yao replied a bit coldly.

"Aniki...where are you? Are you ok, da-ze? Are you hurt?", Yong Soo asked being truely worried for Yao. "I'll come get you, da-ze!"

"...Moscow. I'm in Moscow, aru."

Why had he told Yong Soo where he was? All Yong Soo was doing now was rambling on about who knew what. Yao sat and stared at his hands. He was afraid that if he looked out the window he'd see something familiar and the tears he was holding back would spill over.

"Ah, Aniki? We're home, da-ze!", Yong Soo announced as he parked he car infront of his house in Seoul. Yao looked up. When had they gotten all the way back to Korea..? Had he really spaced out that much?

"I'm getting old, aru...", Yao mumbled to himself as he slid out of the car. Yong Soo bounced up the small steps to his house and happily unlocked the door swinging it wide open.

"I'm Hoooooome~!", Yong Soo cried to no one in particular. "Welcome back, da-ze!", he replied to himself. Yao wondered about Yong Soo. Wondered if he was really just insane. It seemed like he was sometimes. Maybe he had a second personality? "Do you want tea, Aniki? You look sad, da-ze! Maybe some sweets too?", Yong Soo commented.

"Yes please, aru...and I'm fine, don't worry about it...", Yao murmed as he made his way inside the house and sat down on the couch. Yao felt like curling up and crying, but he didn't. He was China. He was a strong world power. He refused to show such a weak side, even to Yong Soo. Especially not to Yong Soo. "I am strong and will act like it, aru..."

"Aniki doesn't need to act strong for me, da-ze!", Yong Soo cried as he tackled Yao onto the couch. "I love Aniki the most!"

"Aiyah! Yong Soo!", Yao angrily pushed at Yong Soo. "Get off me, aru!"

"Nonono! I just want to cuddle with Aniki!", Yong Soo cried as he increased his grip on Yao, refusing to let go. Yao sighed and gave up his struggle. He didn't feel like fighting with Yong Soo right now...

"I don't feel like a strong country...", Yao thought as Korea shifted so that Yao was now laying on top of him. "I feel weak and defensless...I feel vulnerable and wrecked, aru..."

"I love my Aniki the most~!", Korea stated proudly and wrapped his arms around Yao giving the elder a small squeeze. "...Aniki, will you tell me what's wrong now, da-ze?"

Yao glanced up at Yong Soo, he was surprised to see such a serious and worried look on Korea's face. "I-i'm fine, aru! I told you, nothing's wrong.", Yao's lying had never been very good.

"Aniki...I love you the most~", Yong Soo repeated. God, what was he, a broken record?

"Be quiet, aru...on second thought, let me up.", Yao demanded as he started to sit up but Korea just tigtened his grip and pulled him back down to his chest. "Y-yong Soo! Let me go, aru!", Yao cried.

"No! Aniki, why don't you ever notice when I'm being serious, da-ze...?", Yong Soo questioned quietly. "I love you, Yao." he mumbled as he pulled Yao closer and gently pressed their lips together. Yao's eyes went wide and his mind reeled. When he finally pulled away Yong Soo let him.

"Wh-what was that for, aru?", Yao cried angry and confused. Well, maybe he wasn't exactly angry, but he was confused! Why had Yong Soo kissed him? He couldn't _really_ love him! They were nearly siblings! Yao quickly sat up and scrambled away from Yong Soo.

"I love you, da-ze...that's why...", Yong Soo sat up and stared at his lap, then he looked up and smiled. "I love Aniki lots!"

Yao looked over at him more cobfused than ever. "He...he _loves_ me...?"


End file.
